Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 6\% \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -71\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ 6\% \times -100\% \times -71\% = {?} $ $ 6\% \times -100\% \times -71\% = 4.26 \% $